Sense of Justice: the Yellow Soul
by Arthur Moebius
Summary: War is where both sides believe they are right. Arthur, born from the Underswap AU and threw into the OriginTale AU must survive as the world crumbles around him, war settling through his telling of his Origins. Can he find peace, or will Gaster and Chara prevent him from his happy ending? Is this really the right thing to do? (Remake is The Yellow Soul: Beginning Anew.)
1. Breaking point

_**A/N This was originally supposed to be a Dreemurr Reborn type of story but it quickly changed, I'm going back to these early chapters to try to catch them up and make sure the rules of this story isn't non-existent as it's going all over the place.  
**_

* * *

"Don't you have anything better to do?" the words repeated in my head as the world RESETed once more, I want them all to have a happy ending, Asriel included. Each time I RESETed from the beginning, reliving those great years, until I hit 16. Then my brother was kidnapped whenever I wasn't there, always going after him and getting captured by Gaster, sadly I remember most of these RESETs.

So why am I still going I hear you ask? Simple

To give them the chance I never will. An innocent life, free of murder, free of threats, free to live in peace. So I kill for them, to protect.

Maybe that's another reason I quickly went after my brother, when everyone looked with anger or fear, running away from me or beating me up, he was the one I could turn to.

That's not of the importance right now, but, I feel like he needs the choice, he keeps talking about not having a soul of his own.

Is it because all of the monster souls are inside of me because of Gaster? With his "experiments"?

It's to protect my friends right?

Even if it means that I suffer, they get to live peacefully,

Right?

Tears run down my face again as I try to convince myself that I'm still fighting for my morals, but I never was filled with much DETERMINATION, I just never was determined unless protecting my friends, but...

"Howdy! I'm your best friend! _**ASRIEL DREMURR**_ "

It just means we have a greater chance to win this, right guys?

"Yeah, let's turn up the heat, and SAVE this guy once more!"


	2. Back to the start

The battle goes on.

"I WON'T HURT YOU!" I yelled out as he attacked again, I held on as ...

What? What was that about? Whatever.

"JUST LET me WIN " A0r13L SaId.

I start looking around as the batle and the story starts glitching out.

"S 0W Y08RS31F" I tr- t0 say aS the StOrY glitches more.

"H31P!"

...

"What, you thought you could leave?"  
...

"You try all the time, but you know what's going to happen." A chainsaw roars against the black background.

...

"So why do you still try? It's futile in the end Arthur." Screams fill the night as the chainsaw hits flesh.

"...Why do you keep going then? It's futile in the end Gaster." I finally reply after opening my eyes, seeing that one of the monster souls inside of me RESET everything again, most likely Chara, who seems to be Gaster's minion in a sense.

"Why, because it's futile, so I can see how your reaction changes with each reset, to find out when you'll break apart." Gaster replied as a bloodly white smile appeared in the black background.

"Sounds about right, here's the thing. I broke long ago, at this point I just stopped trying, but in a sense. To try is not to try, so I have to keep going to progress the story, make sense?" I admitted. A part of me died 200 RESETs ago, when he killed my brother in front of my unseeing eyes, my vision is there. But I choose not to. The sight of the blood on my hands and the memories of my past made my eyes closed by invisible strands of string, tightening them to where they feel like bursting. The only reason I opened them was because the fact he would do even worse things if I didn't open them, but what's the point anymore?

"Hmm, fine. Let's test that theory, I'll let you finish your 'story' and get your 'ending' and then we'll see how you feel when I rip those people's futures from right in front of you. Let's see how far I can break your soul." Gaster said as he grinned again, no longer causing a shiver down my spine. I laughed.

"We'll see indeed asswipe, we'll see indeed." I replied.

Who knew what would happen from that timeline? Who knew that it would fill me with so much DETERMINATION that I surpassed what I originally had? I didn't, but looking back, I wish I never had.


	3. A New Tide

Being born from Asriel's time I just waited in the lab like I usually did on these timelines, I rather Asriel didn't find me but.

"Oh! Howdy, my name is Asriel!" The little (Adorable) goat kid said to me.

I faked a smile and answered back "Hey." Leaving 'old friend' unsaid, after so many RESETs, it's hard to get a real smile out of me, I seen it all before.

"Mom! Dad! Chara!" He called out as I used my magic to stop time and leave the room. Gaster was the asshole who taught(Read as forced) me to learn magic, teaching me something akin to Sans powers, but instead of bones and Gaster Blasters, I use Chain Daggers to attack my opponent.

"What is it dear?" I heard Toriel's voice call out as I stayed hidden from view.

"I met a new-" He started before he noticed I wasn't there.

"A new what?" Asgore asked.

"A new friend..." Asriel said a bit disappointed, his soul pounding in me again, Toriel's and Asgore's did as well.

"Oh what's this feeling?" Toriel asked.

"It feels like my soul wants to go somewhere." Asgore stated.

"It feels weird." Asriel half joked.

I knew better than to walk over to them, knowing what would happen so I stayed hidden and once they entered the room I left through time, noticing Chara looking at me as I glared back.

Chara ran after me with Asriel right behind her.

"Fight me!" She yelled with that grin on her face.

"No, I stay uninvolved with these timelines, I rather not kill any important characters." I answered back.

"FiGhT ME!" She said with the demon voice once more, Asriel getting scared, she noticed that to and went to hurt him as I blocked the hit, grabbing the knife and taking her to the ground with judo.

"No." I said simply as Asriel looked at me and saw my eyes.

They were Crimson Blue again.

Sadly every time I use my powers instead of my usual blue-green eyes, my eyes turn Crimson Blue.

"A-Are you okay mister?" He asked as I got back up, sighing.

"You could say that." I half-answered.

"H-HEY!" Chara said as I looked down, noticing my foot was digging into her unconsciously. I dug in deeper and then took my foot off of her.

"That's for horses you know?" I joked, but only barely feeling joy in me for doing that, it was quickly taken back from the depression in my head.

She swung again and again as Asriel watched in amaze as I dodged each hit without even using my power, even taking the knife and using judo to take her to the ground yet again.

"Done yet?" I asked, annoyed at best with her.

"N-NO!" This lasted the rest of the day as Asriel laughed as I kinda enjoyed myself, it was new I had to admit. I had to admit it was amusing to see her get up and get her ass kicked back down again and again.

"Are you done yet? That was about the 55th time I did that by now." I asked with a half smile.

"Fine, you win." She mumbled in defeat.

I gave her a hand up and put up my index finger, middle finger and thumb as a way of peace. The reason for that

It only takes three times.

I walked back into the lab and waited, they came back a few times but soon Asriel turned into Flowey and Chara died with Frisk coming into the timeline. I entered the timeline yet again.

"Hey." I said to Sans as I met up with him. A sad smile came up on his face.

"I know." I said as he went to hug me with tears in his eyes, "I'll try to make this the last timeline, I promise." I assured him, knowing that we both broke a long time ago. I met up with Papyrus yet again, who never got the experiments like me and Sans. Thankfully I didn't get set into the void via the Core this timeline, which broke me across dimensions and universes so that's nice.

"SANS! IS THIS A HUMAN!?" Papyrus asked in his loud voice.

"no, that's a lamp." Sans said as I stood next to the lamp again.

"OH. WAIT BUT IS THAT A HUMAN!?' Papyrus asked as me and Sans looked and found Frisk. I ran over to Frisk and hugged her.

"yeah Papyrus, those two are humans, but we'll protect them." Sans said, knowing we had a chance. He would kill Frisk but only as Chara, but I am a different case to Sans, as both of us went through the experiments, we were both doing it for our brothers and because of that we became like brothers. He knew we had a chance in this timeline, one we won't get again, ever. A chance to end it all.

"Frisk...it's okay. I'll stop the RESETs. I promise.." I told her as I felt her crying, as well as my own.

1696

that was how many times the world was RESET and over and over again we had to survive each day with the memory. Frisk, me, Sans, Chara and Asriel. we had 670 Genocides 600 Neutrals and 423 pacifists with only 3 True Pacifist runs. each draining as we struggle to keep emotion and feeling to even so much as care as we go through the RESETs each one caused by Gaster. We were all struggling to keep our sanity, and as for Chara and Asriel, it was my fault they got sucked into it and my fault alone. Gaster found them because of me and experimented on them. Chara lost her sanity and Asriel barely held on.

Me you ask?

Please, I lost mine long before then. I lost mine in the 256th RESET when he murdered my brother right in front of me, that was one of the most deadly Genocide Routes where Chara, Frisk, and Sans had to band up to try and defeat me as I grew insane, tears running down my face as I killed all 3, Gaster RESETing the world then because he wanted the data I brought. He did it again on the 368th and once again the same result, excepted I killed all but the 3 and killed myself and Gaster. 6 times he did this, and all became Genocides. I can never make a true pacifist as I will always kill those attacking my friends so it's impossible for me to.

"Don't push yourself..." I barely heard her but my eyes grew wide as she kept going. "We know that you're barely holding on and we want it to stop too but not with you sacrificing yourself for it. Please...don't push yourself..." the tears came down more heavily as I started crying completely as Sans and Papyrus came and joined the hug as all of us started crying, just in the middle of the cold forest, just crying our sadness out, Papyrus cried because we were crying and we were crying because of the hopeless future that we have. After a good while we got up, wiping our tears away and pushed forward. Sparing all those who faced us. Frisk spared all those in the Ruins, where me, Sans, and Papyrus can't enter.

"So how's Toriel?" I asked Frisk as Sans, Frisk, and I stayed a bit behind Papyrus.

"She's still alive and doing well." Frisk deadpanned, knowing the second question after many times answering it.

"Sans. Peanut." I said the key word and Sans and I nodded as he went to check. Frisk sighed as we waited, Papyrus coming back, getting angry and waiting with us. After awhile Sans came back and nodded.

"Toriel answered the joke, she's alive." Sans told us as Frisk looked at us with an expression that said "Done yet?"

"Fine you win, we'll get you chocolate, both of you." I sighed as I saw both of them fist pump as I grinned. "Then again only one of you can eat...guess Frisk gets two..." I taunted Chara as I saw the daggers pointed at Frisk, she looked angry and terrified at me at the same time as I walked over to them, I knew how to do this but I never wanted to, to many Genocides and what not. But this one is our happy little ending so...why not? I pulled Chara from the void.

"Any killings and back to the void you go." I said as she stared at me as I walked away, seeing Sans blue eye as he stared shocked at me. I knew what he saw.

Because I felt so much rage in my heart that I had to walk away.

A fake smile across my face as I walked away, heading towards a non-populated part of Snowden, having warned the town NOT to go there and let me rage go full blast.

There was rain for the next two weeks straight after that, barely able to keep the town from flooding. No one questioned why as we all knew why, it was always me. But that's a story for another day, we were trapped with Papyrus for the next two weeks because of me so I just hanged out with Sans in his room as Frisk went with Papyrus. Chara was forced with me and Sans, after I gave both Frisk and Chara their chocolate bars. So here we were on the 10th day of the Rain Town incident as they later called it.

"..." The silence was deafening as we sat in a circle, my Crimson Blue eyes, Sans one blue eye and Chara's red eyes. Each when we are either pissed or using magic.

Sans decided to break the silence.

"So, why bring _her_ from the void?" He asked the question that I didn't want to explain as all 3 of us had our weapons appear behind us.

"Shut up a sec, _he's_ coming, you can feel it too and I know it." I said as I felt his presence.

"Nice of you to notice me _Arthur_." I heard his voice, this shouldn't-

Oh

I didn't go into the void

Because HE didn't go to the void.

"Finally figured it out yet Arthur?" he asked with sarcasm leaking in his tone. "That's right what you're thinking you know, so say hello to your new party member, me Gaster." He mocked yet again, knowing I love RPGs. Just great.


	4. Chapter 4 Freedom,,,,

"Why are _you_ here." I said with venom lacing my words, my eyes burning crimson blue once more.

"Aww, here I thought I would get a _nice greeting_." Gaster mocked again as Papyrus and Frisk looked at him confused, Sans and Chara freaking out as I started laughing, Sans and Chara looked back as they backed up, knowing what I was going to do.

"A nice greeting huh...you killed my brother 6 times...you fucked up everyone's lives for your... _"experiments"_ You want to treat everyone as your goddamn play-toy. AND YOU EXPECT A HAPPY GO LUCKY GREETING!?" I broke down as I looked up, eyes completely open, something that only happens when pissed off to hell or super happy. "You know what...I'll give you a _nice greeting_...I'll give you the punishment you deserve." I summoned our souls as his glitched soul matched the color of my glitched daggers, made specifically for fighting Gaster. He was mad as I laughed that much louder as I heard Frisk starting to cry, I felt the power from Sans eye and Chara looking at me with the demon smile.

"LET'S GO MOTHERFUCKER! LET'S GIVE YOU YOUR PROPER GREETING!" I yelled in my craze as I attacked, my daggers going through both dimensions as it attacked, taking 2 damage at a time, it wasn't the most powerful but I had instakills that would help so I guess it balances out.

Gaster lvl ? [ ] 90/?

Arthur lvl 1 [ ] 20/20

He attacked as my soul was put in the box as he kept me moving, I was getting hit more than what I gave him so I started using my power but it kept going, in fact getting faster. I was able to keep dodging and it became second nature as I stopped my power, doing exactly the- wait what? It seemed that stopping time means I see ahead in time when faced with a glitched enemy as I dodged the moves perfectly and suffered no damage. I attacked again as my chain daggers surrounded his soul in circles attacking rapidly, almost all of them hit

Gaster lvl ? [ ] 50/?

Arthur lvl 1 [ ] 8/20

"STOP!" I heard Frisk's cry as I stopped the battle. "Please...just STOP!" she asked as I barely dodged the attack from Gaster.

"Ohhh...you care for her. Guess I should Change that." Gaster said with an evil grin as he went after Frisk. I walked right by, even Gaster flinched as I chilled the room. I raised my left arm, one I only raise when protecting.

"Remember what this arm does?" I asked as I sighed, looking at Frisk, she had tears in her eyes as I turned back, lowering my arm with a sigh of relief coming from the others. I still stood in front of the others, Sans already getting Chara over here as Gaster smiled.

"Aww how nice, you already made a little family, shame if anything happened to them." He grinned as a crimson aura surrounded Chara and my head started pounding, struggling to keep control.  
"What? You thought that you wouldn't have consequences?" he mocked as I gritted my teeth, stood up and took down Chara like I did before in that timeline, waking something up inside her(Didn't know it was that easy...) as she went and attacked me, I took her knife and hugged her, telling her it was okay as she cried out for help as she woke up the souls inside of me as they spread out into their respective bodies once more, my heart immediately grew once more as I grinned at Gaster. The other human soul oddly enough stayed, even when there wasn't any monster souls in the body itself. I had to calm myself down a bit with the new found DETERMINATION that I now have again. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey there. Been a while." I said with light blue green eyes. Gaster looked at me scared as I walked over to him, walking past him as he froze up. I walked into the now empty room and built up my DETERMINATION, feeling the other human's soul in me resonate inside me, granting me more DETERMINATION as a cowboy hat appeared in front of me, faded like a ghost's. I smiled as I pointed my arm to the sky as a huge beam of Yellow determination blasted into the sky, spreading out like a nuclear bomb, filled with souls as they returned, the souls were free the first part, but were still in the void and gathered around me, the blast made sure they went back to their bodies. I smiled once more as the after effects overcame me, I struggled to stay up but eventually past out.

 _"Is he okay?"_

 _"Oh no...poor kid...sucks that he has a yellow soul, we need a- HEY THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"_

 _"No, Asgore himself said to stop, as the barrier broke from this guys DETERMINATION, his soul was like 7 in one and freed the other souls, heck I hear one came back, the missing Yellow Soul that disappeared about 3 months ago"_

I couldn't move but figured I was on an operating table. Half my mind freaked out as the other half calmed it, having to split to fill the empty void in my head.

 _"Hold him still, we must take **very** good care of him"_

Cue the other half freaking out from Gaster's voice. Gaster was the one operating on me!? that was NOT going to end well whatsoever. I felt an anesthetic enter my body as it calmed me down, damn it, Gaster knew me too well. I was operated as I held on as he messed with my body, he didn't try to kill me, was he good now or doing it to save his "test subject"? Either way, I relaxed but held on, leading him to the pain using my soul and magic, it was like looking outside of yourself as I did that, it felt weird, but having used it multiple times to see if I was in the clear, I got used to it. I think hours past before they were done.I woke up, but something was very wrong.

I saw evil grins around me and blood staining my eyes, so I immediately closed them, hearing her speak.

"don't worry, she didn't kill anyone, it's just you, no one's dead, k Arthur?" Frisk said as I opened them again, seeing Chara with a knife as I flinched back. Frisk hugged me down as I started to calm down, becoming back to normal as I hugged her back.

"S-Sorry about that..." I stuttered as I got up out of bed.

"So...you feel alright?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, confused.

"You look different, here look." Frisk said, holding up a mirror, I was younger, about 16 years old in appearance and I was shorter.

"Well, you could say..." I started as she looked at me with eyes that screamed "DON'T YOU DARE" I grinned. "I'm _half the man I used to be_ " I grinned as she, Chara, and Papyrus groaned in union. I went downstairs and saw the others, I tried to walk away, but Sans used his shortcut, grabbed my hand, and put me in the middle of the room before I could dare run.

"Sans I will get you for this." I deadpanned.


	5. Chapter 5 Incomplete

As much as I hated Sans for putting me in the middle of everyone else, I had to admit that I liked it, I gave them happiness and a good ending, I was happy.

For at least 5 seconds as I felt something, there was an universe that I visited in one of Gaster's RESET's that I kept my eye on, one that had a Pacifist Gaster, a good one. I felt something, very, very wrong happen there.

"Guys...I got to do something real quick okay?" I said as they looked at me confused but then one by one nodded. I opened a portal

and stepped into a world that was not soon forgotten.


	6. Origins

The portal went over to a world void of color, blank space, but there. Two beings were in there,

Underswap Sans, and the target I was looking for.

"Sup." I said casually as they looked over. Error groaned.

"Great I had to deal with Fresh and now this? What do you want? Thought we had an agreement you can't interfere with the timelines?" Error looked at me, his strings hanging above me, waiting for an opening. Each were cut moments later by my daggers and their strings.

"I know, who said I came for that. I didn't interfere with that timeline, only asking a question over there in that peaceful universe. But you had to attack them. And you know what happens to those that hurt my friends right?" I answer as my daggers surround me, invisable string surrounding them, connected to my fingers.

"Great, so we want to have this battle again? You know who'll win." Error said, knowing the chances. I grinned.

"Who said anything about winning? ThAt ImPlIeS a ViCtOr." I grinned as my eyes turned crimson blue. I attacked first, using my daggers for spacing as he used his strings to try and get my soul, I dodged and attacked with my daggers, cutting the string and hitting back. He dodged. This continued on and on as gaster blasters, strings, daggers, and void portals were thrown about, no one getting above the other. I grinned as I used my special move.

"I tried not using this, it's unfair." I snapped my fingers as time stopped, he was able to see but not move at all. I put void portals everywhere on his body and walked back, I waved goodbye as I snapped my fingers, within a second, he was thrown across the void, each in different pieces. I walked to Underswap Sans.

"Cmon, let's get you home." I said as I extended my arm out, he accepted as I willed myself to his universe, appearing by Papyrus and giving him his brother.

"Thought you had an agreement?" He said as I grinned, a bit of crimson blue showing.

"Oh let's just say...it's VoId now." My words glitching out by the amount of DETERMINATION that my body holds within itself. He smiled as I was about to walk away but Paps stopped me.

"You know you can always return here. This world is yours as well." He said as I smiled a broken smile.

"No, no I can't. Underswap is your world now, when Gaster knocked me down, OriginTale became my universe, the universe long forgotten." I chuckled sadly. "Fits, doesn't it, after all. You're the only one who remembers where my true origins are, and even with the name OriginTale, it's not my Origins. It's like staring at a painting, only to find out you're the one piece missing. The one that will never become part of the painting." tears started falling. "Take care Paps, hope you guys have better luck then me." I said as he tried reaching out as I disappeared, returning back home to my home.

* * *

"So what happened?" Sans asked as I came back via another void portal. I put on a fake smile.

"Nothing, absol-utely nothing" I joked, still carrying that fake smile. Sans looked at me, sighed and let me go on.

"Arthur!" Frisk cried out as I walked into the room, I saw their faces change from absolute glee to terrified. I looked behind me as I saw no one there, I looked into a mirror and saw that I had crimson blue eyes.

"Oh that? Don't worry, it was just an errand, it'll wear off eventually." I assured them as they all sighed in relief, only one wasn't there and that was Chara, she walked up to me.

"Yesh, wonder what happened to you." She teased as I stared.

"You know that if you try harming one of my friends, that I won't restrain myself any further with your presence?" I told her as she grinned.

"I know, which is why I'll bug you but not harm one of them." Chara teased.

"Annoying little brat" I told her as I walked away to an empty corner. I stood there a bit, then I left. Even though the party was for me, I just couldn't stay. I walked outside until I arrived at what used to be my home in another world, I walked in as it looked almost the same, missing the door to my room, but it'll work. I sighed and took the couch, falling asleep as I felt my soul change as I woke up.

"Jeez kid, that's my couch" Sans said as he barely dodged the dagger that was aiming in his direction, "And you could have killed someone with that."

I sighed as I fell back asleep, feeling my soul moved I willed it to stay.

*BOOM!* I felt myself hit the wall as my soul failed to stay.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled, angry.

"I told you, that's my couch." Sans said simply. "I guess we all have a skele-ton of things on our minds." He joked as I chuckled blankly.

"Whatever, I'll go to my-" I started as Sans looked at me confused, I stopped and said, "I'll head over to my house." I said as I used a void portal before anymore could be said.

This was going to be a long week.


	7. Revealing new truths that no one wanted

I felt Sans trying to use his shortcut and tensed, I fucked up by telling them of alternate universes and now I may regret it,

'Today is just not a good day for me...'I thought to myself as I stepped into my void portals, teleporting all over the 4 main towns until I settled down in Hotland, I regretted that quickly as I hate super hot places but I knew he wouldn't look here because of that.

Well I figured that anyways. I stood up and sighed.

"really? this place of all things?" Sans asked me as I childishly grumbled.

"Shut it, I thought it was a good idea, Waterfall would have been the first place you would had looked." I told him as he cracked a smile.

"aww, I guess you had no idea of a Snow-Den being the first place Frosty." I looked at him.

"Wow, never guess you were so Cold." I continued the long running gag about Snowden.

"what can I say, my heart froze over." He went on.

"Aww, guess we're in the right place to Thaw your heart, guess it's some hot ground you know." This went on for quite a few hours as we went back...

I officially hate Sans. He knows that when I get into a certain mood there's nothing I can't tell. So I looked at him when he asked.

"so what's that about going to your?" He asked, I knew why he asked as well.

I sighed, something I would be doing a lot for what would be the most annoying week and replied. "If I'm going to tell you I might as well tell everyone, I rather not explain this one thousand times." I told him as we went back inside the party via Sans' shortcut.

"Oh Arthur! You almost missed it! We were looking for you!" Toriel went over to us with wide open eyes. I was getting nervous. "We were just about to open the presents!" She said as Sans and I both let out sighs of relief.

"Hey, after we open the presents, can you get everyone to the main room? I got something I need to tell everyone, all the monsters, Chara, and Frisk." I told her, hating myself with each word I said as I felt the faint touch of Sans' magic on my back, I wasn't getting away from this one and he was making sure of it. Fuck.

As she walked out of the room I got nervous, I turned around and faced Sans, who looked at me with his blue eye and that fake smile.

"What? Got sins that you don't want to talk about?" Sans said as it looked like he saw right through me as everything went dark, like time stopped as I barely stopped my soul from coming out and the other yellow soul came out. Sans noticed as he pulled my soul out, seeing the true soul. His eyes widened.

"AGH!" I yelled as he pulled my soul out. The other human soul returned as I looked at Sans as we both saw my Lvl.

Arthur lvl 21 [_ _ _ _ _ _ _ ] 100/100

"Why do you have so much LOVE?" He asked the question as I looked down, not even meeting his eyes as I drew my weapon, my chain daggers surrounding me as the battlefield swapped, with his monster soul on the battlefield. "Why do you FIGHT?" He asked as I couldn't bring myself to hit as he easily dodged the slow dagger.

"Why do you play Judge?" I spoke. "Why do you become a side liner, not participating in any battle, becoming a SIDE CHARACTER?" I kept going, a smile slowly creeping on my face. I kept going, slowly lifting my head up. "Why wait until they kill everything in order to pop in and attack them, why not do it when they killed him?" I asked as I hit the point as I saw his flinch as I lifted my head up, revealing my crimson blue eyes with a grin.

"..." Silence filled the room. "So that's the kind of person you are...how many times...?" He asked as he put on a serious face.

"You know how many, 6. In fact, I'm shocked that you're surprised by this, did you forget about those timelines?" I asked as I sighed from his silence. "Guess not, well I'll tell you why me and Gaster don't exactly get along, and how this universe ties in with another, and how I fit into all of this, let's just say, It's a real Swap of a topic." I cryptically explained to him. The battle ended as time started again with the colors back to the way they should be. Everyone felt the magic and ran to me. I sighed and calmed down, my presence disappearing once more.

"You okay Arthur?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah 'Arthur' You okay?" I heard the sarcasm in Chara's voice and ignored it, no use as if I dared, it wouldn't have ended well.

"You okay?" Frisk asked as Sans nodded, I hesitated and nodded as well. Looks were passed around as we left the room, Sans and my magic following us like the plague as I walked past Chara, Chara's eyes widened and turned to me. I looked back. I stopped as everyone stared before time stopped, Sans making it into the battle before the time stopped and colors faded once more.

"What do you want." I bluntly asked, sick of this colorless world again.

"Fight me. Or I'll fight you." She got to the point as I grinned. A demonic voice coming from my mouth once more.

"Do YoU wAnT tO dO tHaT!? i ThInK yOu WoUlD rEgReT tHaT aCtIoN." The voice came out as my soul came out and Chara's soul appeared as I grinned, crimson blue eyes appearing.

"FiGhT mE!" She begged in her demonic voice.

"If YoU iNsIsT." I answered as her soul broke in one second flat from the first attack.

She appeared once more as I willed it.

"What the fuck..." She said as I slowed it down so she can see it, then I killed her again. 20, than 50 than 2000, each time letting her see the attack then killing her, she never once got to her turn.

"Can you stop!?" She begged as I grinned.

"NoPe. YoU aSkEd FoR iT." I replied as I was about to kill her when Sans grabbed me. I glared at him as he slapped me.

"snap out of it." He told me as I shook my head. My soul came back as the battle ended. Chara ran away, terrified as I watched and laughed it off.

everyone stared as I kept a grin on and walked off.

I could feel the looks as I did and hear the whispers as tears came down. As I walked to the door, I tried to open it but felt his hand. I flinched and slowly turned around.

"you put on quite a scene, people are wanting an explanation." He said as I looked at his blue eye. I sighed and removed my hand from the doorknob.

"That's why I hide this fact...Damn it Sans, why couldn't you leave that topic alone..." I said softly, barely heard from Sans as I walked to the main room. I sat down on the stage as everyone went to open their gifts, obviously nervous and avoiding me.

I went to thinking and snapped out of it when someone held a present over my face, accidentally knocking into them as I sat up. I accepted the present after apologizing to them. I looked at the card.

"We noticed you've been down for the last few weeks, so we got you a gift, I hear you like this."

-Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asriel, and Frisk

I opened it and looked at it, a Pokemon Blue 3ds, I cried, tears coming down as I took it out of the box. I looked at it with a light smile and teleported to my house, putting it on my shelf next to the picture from the 1605th RESET. I teleported back and wiped my tears.

"you look like you seen a ghost, and hugged it." Sans told me as I looked at him.

"Well it was before this universe, but that's for after everyone gathers together." I told him as he pointed to the crowd, I looked and flinched back, seeing all of them looking at me.

"well I guess now's the time huh?" He grinned at me.

"You could have warned me!" I glare at him, then sigh and look at them all, Sans going into the crowd himself.

"Well let's begin with saying this, I'm not who you think I am." I begin the story.


	8. Reality of the Fantasy

"It was before this universe, I'll get to that in a moment." Arthur assured the monsters as outrage ensured, monsters whispering madly to each other, 'Another universe!?' "I was a young kid, living in a normal house with my mom and brother. My brother went missing after heading on an errand to get some water for the house. I ran to where he went missing and found tracks leading to the mountain, carefully avoiding the hole to the door across the hall, I found my brother. Being tested on."

Arthur explained, shocked expressions on the monsters as Arthur glared at Gaster, who smiled. He kept going.

"He was in a tube, connected to two others. Skeletons being made in said tubes. One such _Doctor_ was standing in front of them as I gritted my teeth and attacked him, running up to my brother to try to get him out of there." Arthur continued glaring at Gaster as Sans looked at him, shocked. Papyrus however, wasn't even close to shocked, confused at best.

The scientist had gotten back up.

"Who let this pipsqueak in!?" He yelled as he then got up and looked at me, his eyes interested in the most disturbing way. I was terrified, confused, but in a sense, determined to save my brother. I wasn't born with a Red soul like Frisk and Chara were, but all humans have Determination, but the Red Soul has Determination for anything, while the other souls has to be specifically one kind of thing, such as saving others being a part of the Yellow Soul's Determination as it is their sense of Justice. I ran and faced him as he smiled at me, the most terrifying smile you have ever seen. I trembled but stayed my ground, my arms reached out, protecting my brother.

He looked down at me and took out a notebook. "Yellow Soul...Determination...Human...protecting Subject 102SP...relationship uncertain...Testing required..." He started mumbling as each word made me both nervous and confused, I used the opportunity to attack once more as a heart came out, time stopping around us. It was then I had my first FIGHT. I had no clue what to do as my soul changed color, my body feeling heavy, he sent onslaughts of bones at me as I struggled to jump over them as I never was athletic. It wasn't long before he was close to killing me, but something in my heart snapped. I thought about what would happen if I died there, he would have went after my brother.

It was then I learned about my weapon, and my power. My eyes turned crimson blue as he scrambled down in his notebook once more, talking about Human Magic. I didn't care at the time and regretted it. My Chain Daggers, they weren't developed as I had no clear image of them, so they came out as shards as I got his soul out. Not one did damage, as he has a unique soul. He been to the void and back.

"Been to the void!? But the only one that did that was..." Voices commenced as they started turning to Gaster. I got up.

"Yes. This was that Gaster, but there's more to the story." I told them, as Gaster got a huge amount of space that surrounded him in seconds, fear taking over the other monsters.

So he captured me, and experimented on me. Countless experiments taken for my brother as both me and another Skeleton were forced to fight each other...I refused.

"So...why are you here..." I panted out, I hadn't gotten used to the experiments at the time and it showed in my eyes, one crimson blue and one blue green.

"Just having a skele-ton of fun." He panted out, obviously lying. Yes, that was Sans.

Gasps were heard as Sans even turned to Arthur surprised.

"Why don't I remember that?" He asked. Arthur ignored it.

So we talked through the so-called battle, blissful as Gaster could not overhear as he was trapped outside of the battle in a timeless void.

"My name is S01S." He introduced himself, I looked at him with an expression that can be summed up with one word, 'Really?' He put his hands up as we laughed.

"Why not Sans? You can substitute most of the letters for that name. My name is Arthur, nice to meet yah!" I asked, giving the skeleton a new name, a better one.

"Yeah, that sounds like a _skele-ton_ of fun." Both Arthur and Sans said at the same time as groans went through the audience. Arthur continued to keep with the story.

"Yeah I guess so, must be a bit _bony_!" Arthur continued, snickering.

"Wow, your puns are a bit _empty_ don't you think?" Sans kept the puns rolling.

"I don't know, they seem to be a bit, _ribbed_ don't you think" Arthur shrugged and coughed. "Okay, that happened for a while, as we just kept sending puns back and forth before we gave each other a handshake.

"So, why are you here?" Sans asked as I looked away.

"He captured my older brother...so I came here to save him...but got captured as well..." I admitted as his eyes disappeared, a blue one replacing his left eye.

"The same thing happened to me. Who are you!?" Bones appeared as his eye glowed, I took a deep breath, as my crimson blue eyes appeared. Daggers helped me block his bone attacks from hitting me. He tired out soon as I spared him. The battle ended as Gaster looked furious.

"Why is he still here!? I told you to FIGHT!" He yelled, then he grinned at me. "Now you have to accept your punishment, come with me!" He grabbed me as he dragged me to the CORE as I later found out it was called. He threw me in.

I had already went through multiple experiments at that time and wound up with all of the monster souls trapped inside me. So when he threw me into the CORE and incidentally the Void. All of the souls split but stayed connected. So I survived as my soul split into 3, escaping from the Undertale universes, into other ones. However, I am bound to them as well. I didn't start out in this universe as you believe. Heck the stuff with Sans was from the first of THIS universe. No it started before that and I had to throw in the part about the CORE. I started in a universe called Underswap. Where Paps was like the Sans from this universe, heck the monsters there called us three like brothers. I had my own room and once Gaster through me into the Void as a experiment, I was bound to this universe, torn from reality. Trapped in the universe no one knows but us.


	9. Start of a war

"Arthur...we had no idea..." Toriel started before getting cut off in her tears, understanding why I acted how I did, staying on the outside of this life, and keeping to myself.

"So...that was the first one...before the RESETs?" Sans asked as I nodded, sorrowfully. "I...I never knew...my memories always been blurred in the beginning of the RESET...but I shrugged it off...but that's what happened?" Sans continued as I nodded once more. I sighed.

"So yeah...this universe was made because of Gaster, one forgotten by all." Arthur finished his story as outcries went out, everyone snapped to the young monster.

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOU'RE LYING!" The young monster yelled as many in the crowd started to agree with the young monster.

"Yeah! This can't be true! This is a human's lies! WE CAN'T LET HIM WIN!" Another monster joined in, a good half of the monster race backing the young monster up.

They started to FIGHT with the other monsters.

"Alphys! Undyne! Get them to safety! Sans! Toriel! We got to stop them from killing each other!" I started yelled instructions as they nodded. "Everyone else, keep the monsters alive!" I continued as I ran into the fights, stopping them one by one but the amount kept growing.

We barely kept them alive as monsters were dying left and right before we could SAVE them from the FIGHTs. Soon the monsters on our side ran out of the house, scared as they were being hunted down. The monsters on the other side started to run out after them as I stopped Sans from blocking them in. He stared at me shocked as I shook my head no.

"What!? We got to stop them!" He yelled at me. I glared at him.

"Oh and how do you think we'll do that!? By trapping them in here with us!? Give me a sane idea and I just might help you!" I yelled at him as he calmed down. The only ones left in the room being me, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Frisk, Asgore, and Asriel. Gaster and Chara seemed to disappear in the crowd. I sighed.

"What are we going to do..." Toriel asked, hugging Asriel and Frisk in deep concern as she looked to Arthur.

"We keep them safe...but how do we do that..." Asgore added, as he too looked to Arthur.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HELP AS WELL! GIVE ME THE WORD AND I SHALL ASSIST YOU IN YOUR ENDEAVORS!" Papyrus added, looking confidently to Arthur.

"I-I will help as well..." Frisk shyly added in, looking at Arthur with a light smile.

"Yeah! There's nothing that can beat us!" Asriel added, looking at Arthur with a big grin.

"It's up to you kid, looks like you're the leader here. What are you going to do?" Sans said as Arthur started to get up from his sitting position. Everyone putting a hand on his shoulders.

I looked around and grinned.

"What else? I'm going to SAVE as many lives as I can! And we are going to stop this war!" I said as everyone kept looking and nodded their heads, looks full of DETERMINATION taking their place.(Whistles)

"So what first? We have a civil war on our hands as many just don't want to accept your words as the truth." Toriel asked, explaining their situation. Everyone started to think as Frisk spoke up first.

"That is true...but we have to do something. Toriel, let me use your cell phone real quick." Arthur said, not having one of his own, he dialed up Undyne. "Undyne, Alphys, try getting to the monsters that do not wish to fight, take them somewhere safe, away from harm." I said as Undyne argued.

"But I want to help out!" Undyne said, more wanting to beat something up in frustration.

"I-I think that getting the monsters t-that don't wish to fight is a b-better idea." Alphys told Undyne.

"It is, we don't need death on our hands, and we need to protect those that wish not to fight. It's OUR responsibility." I said, putting an emphasis on our to show that it's not his alone.

Groans were heard as Arthur ended the call, handing the phone back to Toriel.

"Now that's done, we need information. We need a television. we have any in this house?" I asked, not sure. Toriel nodded as we all followed her. She turned it on.

"This just in, Chara has agreed to rise up against the evil human Arthur! He has begun spitting his lies out and it's up to us to stop him! So R-" The television was turned off as everyone turned to Toriel.

"Let's not watch that." She said with a fake smile, Arthur nodded.

"So Chara's taking charge...makes sense with all this death...We need to stop her fast, as it'll only get worse, she will have them kill. And she will come after us." I told them, knowing that we needed to hear it. Everyone nodded.

"What can we do?" Asriel spoke up and asked, walking up to Arthur as Toriel tried to pull him back into arms while Arthur stopped her.

"The best thing for you and Frisk to do is stay safe. If either of you two die, well we would never let ourselves forget that, and we'll never forgive ourselves. Stay here, and use that phone Frisk has, keep us updated with info. We'll need it." I told the two, I ruffled Asriel's head with a smile.

"Okay! We got you covered!" Asriel said as he and Frisk nodded, Frisk being a bit more shy with her nod and gave a light smile. I sighed as they left the room, feeling Toriel's glare.

"They could get hurt! Why would you have them do that!?" She yelled at me, I matched her glare, not backing down.

"That's EXACTLY why I told them, so they KNEW they would be in danger. At this point with how many times they had to suffer from RESETs they DESERVE to know. If it wasn't for those two I would have DIED on most of those battles with Chara!" I told her, angry that she still acts like they are the most innocent things on Earth.

"Wait...you battled my daughter?" She asked, surprised as I sighed, looking at Sans, who promptly turned away. The meaning was clear 'I was never a part of this, don't tell her my side.' I sighed once more.

"Yes. Multiple times. But." I started as she tried to send a fireball my way, only for it to land into my void portal. "But. Only when she killed everyone but Asgore and Flowey. I stood in her way. If it wasn't for Flowey helping me in fear of death and Frisk helping from her prison, I would have died multiple times as Chara continued to predict my moves. I never been good at complex attack strategies and she took advantage of it. She's not the innocent kid you knew as. To top it off...she's one of the many humans who just live to kill or destroy other people..." I said, defeated as I looked up at Toriel.

*Drip* *Drip* The tears fell from her eyes as she fell to her knees, crying. No one said anything or did anything, just watching as she cried her motherly heart out. Sans glared at me as I refused to look at him, feeling the guilt in my heart and seeing my eyes blur up from my own tears. 'I did this.' was the only thought in my head as I watched her. 'I made her break.' The thoughts grew in my head, as more and more painful thoughts attacked my heart and my SOUL.

"Arthur." Sans said simply as he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, seeing him point to the television. I pointed to Toriel.

"DO NOT WORRY!" Papyrus spoke up. "I WILL MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE!" He yelled as he grabbed Toriel and the others, winking to the two of us as they left to the kitchen.

"Well then...that was convenient." I said, blinking and wiping my tears away. I turned the T.V. on. Seeing that instead of the monster reporter from last time, Chara was there. The headline "If you are watching, KILL!"

"Arthur if you are watching, meet me at Snowden Town Square...if you don't..." Chara said as a murderous grin went across her face. "I'll kill...Richard." She finished as the temperature dropped in the room.. A crimson blue aura surrounded the room, then the house, then the town. Arthur looked up as Sans tried shaking him.

"Don't listen to her! You know she's only trying to provoke you!" He tried deterring me, I glared at him as he stopped in fear.

"Then it worked." A deep, demonic voice came out of my mouth as I walked out the house. Sans sighed.

"Would have done the same..." He sighed as he ran after me.

"What? You going to try and stop me?" The voice spat at him.

"Nope, I'm going to help you." Sans said as I nodded.

"Let's go." I said simply in the demonic voice as we walked towards the center of the town. Knowing that even if we won here, this won't stop the war. But we had to do it anyways.

* * *

 _ **A/N *Looks at chapter and fanboy squeals* YES! A CHAPTER CAME OUT HOW I WANTED IT TO! Yay!  
**_


	10. Another way

Sure enough Chara and Gaster were grinning at us as we came into the square. I looked around, noticing the obvious trap. I looked at Sans and shook my head, both of us frowning as we looked at Chara.

"So you noticed the trap? Perceptive of you, never thought you'll show to be honest." Chara giggled, then looked at me with that demonic grin. "This'll be so much fun!" She laughed manically. I looked down and started chuckling. "What's so funny!?" She yelled in disgust as I looked up, blood crimson blue eyes and a grin that made even her flinch back in fear.

"You're right...THIS WILL BE FUN!" I yelled with my demonic voice, my grin increasing in size as Chara flinched back, thinking I was going to rush her. "Heh, that's what I would say, if you didn't have those guys at my back." I continued, knowing that the 3 monsters behind me with blue spears flinched in fear. Sans looked at me.

"Did you know they were there the entire time?" Sans asked, fearfully.

"Yup, it was obvious, I mean. I dealt with fighting you for spars. I learned to be able to feel blue and yellow spears being used against me...doesn't make yellow ones any less harsh to deal with..." I explained, shuddering despite myself. I sighed.

"Hey, you guys behind me. Yeah you 3, Is it okay you can let me turn around? It's rude to talk to someone behind your back." I asked as they moved the spears in fear, I turned around. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I respect your opinion as it's a lot to take in and not everyone is going to believe it, but why go and kill people over it?" I asked them as they looked at each other, and then at me, a mixture of fear, confusion, and anger crossing their face. I didn't need to hear to understand, they needed something to stand by, living in fear of humans, they needed a scapegoat, and I was it.

I sighed once again. "I understand, I don't need to hear it." I told them as they put their spears down and ran away, most likely to join Alphys and Undyne. I turned to Chara who was pissed at me for convincing them to not fight.

"GET BACK HERE COWARDS!" She yelled as they ran away, she glared at Arthur and Sans. "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" She yelled as she went to rush us, both us getting ready for a FIGHT.

"NOW!" I yelled as both of us jumped at her, time stopping around us once more as the battle began. Sans and I used our attacks to block her dagger as we stood across from one another, all 3 on another side.

"YOu DArE FaCE Me!?" She yelled as I gritted my teeth, Sans' smile became strained as both of us knew that we were no match for her and never had been.

"Heh, you killed my friends and dare threaten to kill my brother...GUESS I NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" I yelled in my demonic voice as I rushed her, daggers surrounding me as I began my attack, jumping off of her as Sans added his attack to mine, Chara died then only to come back seconds later, I immediately rushed her once more, ducking to avoid the knife as her SOUL split once more. She revived once more as she rushed Sans, not getting far as she had to jump back as she almost ran into my dagger.

"Don't you ever WaIt!?" She asked as she threw her knife at me when I dodged and caught it. I grinned as she blanked.

"I don't know, I'm IMpATienT." I yelled as I rushed her with her knife, almost stabbing her with it as I stopped and smiled. "You don't get this, kids like you can change, but hey. I'm not the one to judge you." I grinned as she turned to Sans, crying at this point.

"You left people for dead." He started the judging as I sat back, watching. Chara's crying got louder and louder at each fact.

"You killed in cold blood, even those that spared you. You grinned as you killed, loving every second." Chara stared at Sans in fear as he continued.

"You killed my brother, you threatened to kill Arthur's brother, you tortured us and destroyed the universe multiple times." I got up. "Why should I show you MERCY? When you refused to show others MERCY!?" He yelled and tried to kill her as I protected her with my chain daggers. She looked up in fear, wondering why she's alive. Even Sans looked at me, pissed as I walked on over.

"However." I began as she looked up to me. I got on my knee and looked at her with a smile. "You have been through a lot, having the power of RESET is a gift but a curse as you soon experience everything in the world and get sick of it. This is new, and you want to experience it. I want to sho-" I tried to say something as she took the knife from my hands and stabbed me.

"ARTHUR!" Sans yelled as I bent over, I started chuckling.

"I tried to spare you...don't forget that..." I said as I got up, taking the knife from my gut out. "It'll take more than that to kill me." I said as they noticed my hp.

Arthur Lvl 21 [_/] 99/100

"H-How!?" both Chara and Sans yelled in surprised union.

"Check." I told them.

Chara checked in fear as she saw my stats.

Arthur Moebius

He tried to SPARE you. He won't make that mistake again. 999999 Atk and 999999 Def.

"W-What...what are these stats!?" Chara yelled backing up, Sans was speechless as he saw them as I walked on over.

"It's right you know. I WON'T MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN." I said in a demonic grin as I broke her knife and her weapons. "Looks like I NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON." I continued as my daggers surrounded me.

"I-I'm Sorry!" Chara begged for forgiveness as I grinned.

"Sorry doesn't _Cut_ it. You're not a _knife_ kid. Time to see if we can _cook_ it." I punned as Sans started laughing.

"Wow, talk about _Cutting_ it close there kid!" He joined in as I looked at Chara.

"Hey as long as you learned your lesson. We're okay kid." I said as the battle ended as she spared us.

Gaster didn't take too lightly to this.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM, NOT SPARE THEM!" He yelled as she flinched back. Oh so that's what happened...figures.

"Sorry Gaster, she just didn't make the _cut._ " I joked as I gave Sans a high five.

"You...YOU ARE THE REASON AREN'T YOU!?" Gaster yelled as he summoned the void against me, I gritted my teeth as I sent my own void portals after him.

"SANS! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" I yelled as he nodded.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM HERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" He yelled back as I thought of a plan.

"WE CAN SEND HIM TO ANOTHER PLANE OF EXISTENCE!" I told him my plan.

"I CAN'T! I WOULD DIE BY BEING FORCED OUT OF THIS WORLD!" He explained.

"THEN I WILL!" I yelled back as I went into my Void portal, appearing next to Gaster and surplexing him into another one, tears falling down as Sans tried to go after me. I went through the portal, knowing there was no return.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ ***Looks at chapter and shrugs* Wasn't exactly what I visioned, thinking that he would take CHARA to a different plane of existence but I like this version better. I always thought Chara was misunderstood and was like Flowey. She had the curse of RESET, where she just hated the world after doing everything she could in the world. So Gaster took her under his wing, molding her into a psychotic killer. At least that's how I think of it. So yeah, now we got a good Chara and Sans and Arthur surplexed Gaster into another world. Now how and where is he going to keep Gaster? The next chapter may take a while as I try to answer that.**_

 _ **As for the War of Origins Arc. Um...the war is still going on, as both leaders are gone, one going in peace and the other MIA, so the fight is still going and Arthur is going to have to stop it when he comes back...if he comes back(Spoilers...)**_


	11. DETERMINATION and Karma

"You know I'll just come back. So what's the point?" His voice echoed in my ears as we fell into darkness.

"Yeah but here's the thing. Even if you do... _I'll make sure you stay away as long as I can._ " I said in my demonic voice, my eyes turning crimson blue once more. Gaster grinned as we started the FIGHT. I gritted my teeth.

"Aww...you remembered? You never beat me before have you?" Gaster taunted as he sent out his hands as he turned my soul blue, I jumped over his bones and barely reacted to the Gaster Blasters being sent my way. I rushed him using my daggers, rushing with one in my hand and the rest at my side, using my void powers to make the daggers damage, but it fazed right through.

"What!?" I yelled in shock as he nearly got me with another Gaster Blaster. I looked at his grinning face. He knew something I didn't.

"Trademarked secret, sorry~" He taunted me as I made them non-void, seeing his SOUL change ever so slightly I grinned. I didn't change my attack as I saw it change once more, changing my attack at the last second. It landed.

"That didn't take long, now did it?" I taunted back. He grinned once more.

"So you think." Gaster said, getting up with hardly a scratch as I attack once more. My attack failing to land this time as I try the same technique. He got me as I got thrown back. I gritted my teeth and got back up. "Go on, use that move. I'll only come back stronger." He taunted as I looked at my hands, it wouldn't last forever, only enough for us to get to safety. I closed my hand into a fist, refusing to take the bait.

"No thanks." I said instead, summoning my chain daggers, all flickering, none staying on one setting for more than half a second and at least half being that setting. He sent them all out after Gaster, homing on his soul, and not his position. Both grinned as they both attacked, Arthur's daggers dodging each of his bones as he widened his eyes, seeing the trap and jumped, only for it to only jump a couple of inches, he ducked and jumped through a tiny gap, rolling to the right as he got scraped badly, slowly he picked himself off of the ground, seeing that his daggers hit, both nearing the extent of their power.

"Let's end this..." I focused all of my remaining power into my left hand, only leaving enough to get home. I was ending this. A crimson blue aura radiating from my hand as I used daggers as a shield, rushing up to Gaster.

"Gladly." He said as my eyes widened, he grabbed me by the neck. I grinned. I faked the hit with my right to grab his arm and twisted my left to hit.

"CRIMSON STRIKE!" I yelled as the ball of aura smashed at his SOUL, he wasn't dead, but he wasn't coming back for a long while. Weak from the hit he disappeared as I panted, in tiredness, in fear, but I knew I had to do something.

"May these weary bones find peaceful rest." I mumbled to myself after getting a hold of my exhausted self, too much of my power being used. I tried heading back, knowing I couldn't stay long, but something went wrong. My mind flickered as it forced me into another dimension. A world I knew all too well.

Underswap.

I looked around in exhaustion as I struggled to learn of my surroundings but soon...I passed out. All I knew was something yelled out my name and picked me up, taking me somewhere.

 _'Arthur...'_ The voice was distant but at the same time close. I couldn't tell what happened, but I felt something wrong. It felt, painful.

 _'Arthur!...'_ The voice called again, louder this time, it sounded afraid, most likely of the state I was in.

"ARTHUR!" My eyes opened as I blinked from the light. I took a bit as I noticed I was in a bed and two skeletons were in my eyesight. I smiled.

"Yeah?" I choked out, my throat sore from the amount of magic I used. Paps scolded me.

"What did I tell you!? Don't use THAT!" Paps hugged me as he cried. "I was so scared...after you came and left like that...and then suddenly appearing in the snow like that..." He said in his tears.

"Sorry..." I managed to say as I looked at Sans, he gave me his usual goofy smile.

"CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO HURT THAT SANS THOUGH." He told me with a thumbs up, my smile grew as Paps released me from the hug.

"Sans, can you let us talk for a second?" Paps asked as Sans nodded.

"OF COURSE! I'LL MAKE US SOME TACOS!" Sans walked down to the kitchen ecstatic as Paps turned serious. I barely managed to move as he threw a yellow bone at me.

"You made us worry..." He threw another one which I managed to narrowly avoid. "You made us look for years on end..." Multiple more came as my eyes widened as I kept on moving, my bones aching in pain. "Come back with Sans all of a sudden and leave again..." I barely made it threw the next ones. My bones dying and whaling in pain. "And suddenly come back like you just had a fight with GASTER!?" Multiple more come as I get thrown to the wall in pain, all of them missing my SOUL on purpose as he walked up to me. "Once you're recovered, 50 laps around Snowden is going to be the least you will get." He left with that threat as I tried getting the bones off to no success. The bones soon disappeared, signaling me to come down. I went downstairs, unaware of what would happen, I hid at the top of the staircase.

I looked towards downstairs as I got a huge surprise, literally.

"SURPRISE!" The town roared from behind me as I tumbled down the stairs.

"OW!" I yelled in pain, rubbing my head as the town came down to help me up. As I later found out from Muffet, Paps filled in the whole town and planned the surprise. He knew I would be at the top and had a special microphone fitted there to get me. I was a bit calmer around Mufflet's spiders but I always been terrified, both the sound and a spider right in front of my face contributed to my fall. Muffet apologized and I as well. There was cake! I thought as I ran to it, but Sans used his blue magic and knocked me away. I pouted as I sighed, my SOUL turning back to normal.

"He'll be like a normal human for awhile as his magic piles back on him." Paps said simply as I scratched my head. "This is his REAL personality. We used to just keep him away while he was like this." Paps continued as I pouted again.

"HEY! It's not my fault I'm a bit immature." I snapped back. "I'm right here you know..." I said again, looking downwards.

"I know. I wanted you to hear." Paps looked at me with one eye as I sighed.

"Thanks for the surprise. But something...something's wrong..." I said, not sure exactly as I shrugged, maybe I'll remember after my magic returns a bit.

"Whatever." Paps shrugged as well. "Wanna check out Waterfall?" He asked as I smiled. Sans was already leaving the room so I made the bad pun louder.

"Guess it always _Falling_ there." I joked, a dust ball rolling by.

"As I was saying..." Paps said, ignoring the pun as I fell downwards in sadness. "There's something I got to check out, but you need to come with. Don't ask, you'll find out." He shrugged and looked at me.

I picked myself off the ground and looked at him. "Sure why not." I told him, I was bored, had no clue where to go from here, and something was nagging me in the back of my mind, like I was missing something.

* * *

OriginTale

"Where is he?" Toriel asked Sans as she paced the room. Sans shrugged and grinned, but it was forced. He knew, but also knew how it would sound like.

"Don't know." He settled, he looked to the fake sky of the Underworld. 'Get back soon...you also feel that right? That feeling of something being...wrong.' He thought as he looked at the surroundings.

Flames ravaged Snowden, nothing was safe as Alphys and Undyne were struggling to get the monsters to a safe spot, most melting or being burned to death. He sighed.

"Hope he gets back soon..." Sans mumbled, Toriel only nodding in sorrow.

* * *

UnderSwap

"Here we are." Paps said as I marveled at the sight.

"Whoa..." I said as I looked at the scenery, flowers against a black night background to complement the waterfall perfectly. Beautiful, but not a real place. I smiled, knowing that it could be. I looked to Paps who shrugged. "So what is it that you need to do?" I asked as he sighed and looked away.

"There's someone I need to talk to that lives around here. She made a lab here, you can come to, but you're still in your immature form." Paps said as he scratched his head. I grinned.

"A scientist, wonder what they research." I said, curiosity taking over.

"Knew it, you're into science, are you?" Paps said as I shrugged.

"I dabble, but you don't have computers down here and m-" I said as I cut myself off, Paps walked up to me.

"We will get him back, I promise." Paps told me.

"To do that we need to break the barrier, but I don't see that happening soon..." I told him, looking ahead, trying to force my emotions down, I refused to have them at this topic. It's been years, and he should be over this by now. Paps put his hand on my shoulder, and forced me to turn around.

"Don't worry. We will break the barrier, we have to be careful about how and when we break the barrier." Paps told me. He continued as I nodded. "Toriel had the 7 souls necessary, but one escaped from her, the Yellow Soul, the Soul of Justice. Your SOUL. Somehow the Yellow Soul that she had was and is attracted to your soul, which is why you...halfway absorbed it, able to use it's power to a certain extent even though it's not a true part of you." Paps explained as I nodded.

"Yeah, I always wondered how he was able to stay inside of me. Guess I know now." I said with a strained smile. I chuckled hauntingly as Paps stared at me. I continued my slow breakdown. "There's something else is there...thoughts that I shouldn't be having...laughter filling my shattered brain. Is this normal? Is this fun? Is this how life is supposed to be? Whatever. It doesn't concern me, my life is worth nothing more than the dirt on my shoes. I stopped caring about myself and honest, I don't care. As long as my friends and family are okay...I'll keep saying that I'm okay. That's how life's supposed to be..right?" I asked to no one in particular, forgetting that Paps was even there as I looked at the foreign tears coming down, I wiped my eyes as I looked forward. Paps went to put his hand on my shoulder, than he stopped.

"Let's get going..." He said, no other words finding their way into his brain as he struggled. His face shaded as they walked on, neither forgetting the breakdown.

A distraction from their mistreated lives came as they walked past a dummy as it came to life, attacking the two. The fight began.

"Ehh, you take this one, I still need to punish you later." Paps shrugged as he leaned against the wall in the timeless void, exiting the fight.

"Fine." Why do you want to attack me?" I asked, boredom becoming my voice as he stuttered in anger.

"BECAUSE...BECAUSE!" He said as I nearly face palmed. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Because...because...?" I repeated as he nodded. "Okay...let's just talk this out..." I tried to ignore the utter stupidity of that statement to save me trouble as he attacked me. He sent rockets after my soul as my Yellow SOUL was nearly useless against the Rockets as he struggled.

'Cmon...Be stupid enough...' I thought as I positioned the rockets after him.

They were stupid enough as he told them that they were useless and to go away. He sent a knife after me, which I easily caught and sent behind me. He was angry as he stopped the fight, running away in anger. I went and punched Paps.

"Why did you do that?" Paps mockingly asked with a smirk.

"I had to deal with someone who justified their anger...WITH BECAUSE BECAUSE!" I yelled at him in confusion and anger mixed into one as he laughed as I groaned in annoyance.

"You feel better now?" Paps asked, looking at Arthur with one eye.

"Drop it." I said simply as he sighed and shrugged.

We kept going, going through mazes as we went closer and closer to the Waterfall lab. After a good amount of time, we finally arrived.

"Whoa..." I marveled at the huge blue lab. It seemed to blend in with the surroundings, like it was another addition to the wall and canyon itself. We walked up and Paps told me to stay back and knocked. It seemed like a fish lady, wearing a white lab coat and glasses. She looked shy as can be as she reminded me of someone that my brain refused to let me remember. She let him in as she saw me, her eyes widened in fear as she forced me in. I was surprised as I wasn't able to use my power to stop the motion.

"A-Are you okay!?" She yelled in fear as I got up. I nodded.

"Yeah, so I hear you're a scientist, that true?" I asked as she nodded proudly.

"Yup! I'm the royal scientist! Undyne!" She said with a grin. My eyes glinted just enough for them to see as I found a table, calculations riddled the paper as I showed Undyne.

"That's just the tip of what I know." I proudly said as she looked through it.

"Wow...these are pretty advanced...for a high school student." Undyne said as my ego deflated as the wind blew outside. "However, if this is just the tip of what you know, maybe you can help me!" Undyne continued as my ego returned as I nodded.

"What do you need?" I asked as I failed to noticed Paps walk away with a smile, like he knew this would happen. He walked through one of the multiple shortcuts me, Paps, and OriginTale Sans possess. I was too busy, talking about theories of DETERMINATION amounts, and how that affects the body and more importantly the brain.

"...With this information, the amount of DETERMINATION in the body also affects the SOUL that the person has. Such as you, who does not have that much DETERMINATION, has a Yellow SOUL and not a Red SOUL. How does that work out on the SOUL that the person possesses? And does it affect the human in any way?" Undyne thought out loud as I thought.

"Well the SOULs of Justice, Kindness, Bravery, and Patience are obvious, so most likely the amount of DETERMINATION in the body affects the mind in a way that limits their view of thinking. My thoughts stopped concerning me early on, and focused on protecting my friends and family at any cost, that's my sense of Justice, to be able to protect the ones that need protecting. Most likely the same applies to the other SOUL modes as well. Could there be a way to control and influence the DETERMINATION that a SOUL contains to balance it out? Or is it does it not depend of the amount of DETERMINATION but the motive for that DETERMINATION?" I asked back as we scribbled our notes down, searching for the answer to that question. Undyne didn't ask about the second Yellow SOUL within me and I didn't say, we were scientists and we were hunting the answer down.

"I found it!" Undyne said as I turned to her. "The motive and amount of DETERMINATION within a body must both align to produce the resulting SOUL, with the Red SOUL having no such motive behind it, being a neutral one.

"But wait...wouldn't that mean that the most evil person could be a Red SOUL as well as the nicest person?" I asked as it looked like an invisible spear went through her, deflating her ego.

"I honestly don't know..." She said defeated. I sighed, having come to the same conclusion in my own research a couple of minutes ago.

"Here." I passed my notes down to her and rolled my chair on over as we looked them over. Her eyes widened as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"So could this...Dying Will...also apply with the formation of the SOUL?" Undyne asked as I sighed and scratched my head.

"That's the problem. I can't find any evidence that supports this claim, it seems like a powerful wish activates the DETERMINATION but doesn't do anything to the SOUL itself, however there are times where devices and magic can change the mode of the SOUL which makes me wonder, is it truly based on the human themselves, or the mode they feel most comfortable within?" I asked Undyne as we got more paper out, writing our hypothesis down. My eyes widened as I came to a horrific conclusion.

"W-What?" Undyne stuttered in fear.

"If this is all true...that means you could kill everyone just by changing the SOUL...you could turn the nicest person evil and the most evil person good...what the heck are these results..." I said, fearing the implications of these results, ANY monster could destroy the human race just by changing the SOUL mode, affecting the human brain directly, changing their foes into allies. This could destroy the world...no one should be given this power...to toy with their foe...

"Arthur? Y-You okay?" Undyne asked as I blinked, turning around, trying to keep the fear out of my eyes as I gave my notes to her. She read them in fear and understood.

"M-My god..." She stuttered.

"L-Let's stop here...science has its limits you know...and I think we just hit one. No one can know about this." I said in fear, knowing the implications of this could bring disaster.

"A-Agreed." Undyne nodded her head in agreement as we burned the papers about that part, keeping only the basics of the SOUL modes and how the DETERMINATION spectrum works. We agreed never to tell anyone about those findings.

"S-Sorry for barging in like that..." I said in apology as Undyne put her hands out in front of me, waving them around in nervousness.

"N-N-No! I'm the one who should be sorry! I had you research that!" Undyne stuttered back.

The apologies went back in forth as I stopped as someone knocked. Undyne let Paps in, who also brought someone else. Undyne was sweating and soon hid behind me. I looked at her and then back at the person Paps brought in.

It looked like a yellow dinosaur girl, she had scars everywhere, one across her eye, tons on her chest and had bandages that boxers use underneath their boxing gloves on both hands. She looked intimidating but it seemed like Undyne was...embarrassed that she was there, muttering things like, 'What if she hates me!?' to herself. I elbowed her slightly, causing her to look at me.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." I winked as she blushed.

"I-Is it that noticeable?" Undyne stuttered as I winked once more.

"Secret's safe with me." I told her as the Underswap Alphys walked on over.

"Sup nerd! I heard you were needing to be DISCIPLINED!" She yelled as I looked at Paps in fear as he grinned, a glint passing his eyes.

"Told you I was going to give you hell." Paps said as Alphys looked at Pap.

"Oh you're doing it too!" Alphys said as I grinned and he looked at Alphys, waving his hands no as he tried backing away before Alphys threw him. I barely managed to dodge as he was thrown into the wall.

"T-THE WALL!" Me and Undyne yelled out in union as we stared at Alphys. She shrugged casually as she picked me and Paps up, both of us struggling to get out of her grip. Not even our powers were enough to get out of her grip as we sighed and prepared to get hell served to us on a plate.

* * *

 _ **A/N O_O This chapter took a VERY different turn, first it was like, 120 words for the Gaster fight and I was like NO! so I changed that to fully flesh it out, then it like skimmed the UnderSwap arc to just the party and it heading to the next arc and I was like, HECK NO! And then it took me a couple of days to FINALLY get it to this state, damn! I always was interested in math and science, which is why I had Undyne and Arthur research the effects of DETERMINATION and how it affects the SOUL mode. But the conclusion was a bit...yesh. Like think about it, Monsters can change the SOUL mode at WILL, meaning that affects the human as well. THE BRAIN gets affected. Green SOULs are credited with being the kindest people around, unable to hurt a thing. All they had to do was turn their SOULs Green and they have peace! Sure there's too many of the humans to do that but GOD THE IMPLICATIONS OF THAT! It's TERRIFYING! And I think how Alphys came in was also done nicely as it fits so well. Damn it Pap, always wanting to torture Arthur! You got your karma! Well I'll see you next time. Review if you like the story! Please...please review! I need motivation! Mah DETERMINATION is fading from the lack of reviews ;~;  
**_


	12. Convergence

Man it was scorching hot.

Literally. The area around us was hot as heck, no wonder it was called Hotland. I was sweating too much to groan at the name. It was so HOT here, lava surrounding us as she casually carried us, like it was NOTHING. We stopped trying to get out after she threw us up in the air and she caught us and suplexed us before we could teleport. We finally arrived at her place, which just looked like Alphys head. Enlarge it, and make it into a house around lava and you'll have her house.

"Damn it Paps, did you have to do this?" I groaned as I turned to him in anger as he shrugged. We became a bit afraid as we caught the glint that was in Alphys' eyes. She threw us into the air, nearly hitting the ceiling, we grinned as we each summoned our shortcuts in union, teleporting back to Undyne's lab. Alphys waited proudly, her eyes closed and her hand out.

She waited a bit longer as her grin turned into a frown until she opened her eyes, seeing them disappear.

"WHERE DID THEY GO!?" She yelled as she fumed back inside, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 _*Back to where Arthur and Papyrus are*  
_

"Don't do that EVER again." I raised my voice at Paps as he just looked at me and shrugged.

"Sad thing is, you will have to go that way if you want to go to where Toriel is." Paps told me as I looked at him in shock.

"Great...so if I ever want to go past there, I'll have to either make a teleport or have to get past Alphys. Great." I said as I sighed, knowing option A wouldn't work. Option A only works when I know where I'm going, which makes teleporting to Snowden and Waterfall a breeze, but I don't know Hotland, so I can't go there via teleport.

Paps smirked as I stared at him, confused. "So, why didn't you notice I was gone?" Paps asked as my eyes widened slightly as I chuckled.

"Oh I noticed, I just didn't give a shit." I told him while I saw the tick mark that appeared on his face. I chuckled to myself as he walked away, correction, STOMPED away. His feet practically burned into the ground with anger as he walked out of the lab. "Have fun~" I said in a singsong voice, teasing him even more.

He just casually flipped me off as he put a cig in his mouth, lighting it.

"Whatever. Just go asshole." He sounded like he was close to whining as he said it. I smiled.

"Have fun." I said a bit nicer as I went into the lab.

"Arthur!" Undyne cried out as she ran towards Arthur. "A-Are yo-you hurt anywhere?" She asked, looking around his body frantically. When she found nothing she sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said. "Are you okay?" I asked in return as she blushed.

"Y-Yeah..." She dodged the question, she totally wasn't fine but I didn't pushed the topic further. "S-So, did you find out anything?" She asked, blushing as she tried hiding away. I stared at her in confusion as I thought about that question.

"Well the next area, Hotland, is next to lava and a huge mechanical contraction further back, and it's all connected by...jumping stones surrounded by lava. A huge part is where it's a long stretch of land with a house shaped like Alphys' head surrounded by a ton of lava. Alphys is a all brawn person, being able to lift us no problem to the point where I can't even crawl out of it, however she stupidly threw us super high to the point where we were able to use our portals to get out of there and return here. Speaking of that..." I explained, Undyne nodding every couple of seconds and writing stuff down. I looked at her. "Okay now repeat what I just said, it doesn't have to be word by word." I said, annoyed because I think I knew what happened.

"U-Um, H-Hotland is near lava and a mechanical contraction, that's the CORE by the way, it's connected by jumping stones, a big part is a long stretch of land with a house shaped like...a head...surrounded by lava," She started, blushing by where he starting talking about Alphys. Arthur sighed.

"Knew it. Show me the notes." I said as she tried to continue. Undyne tried to hide it but it went into my portal, she looked around as I looked at them.

"D-Don't look!" She screamed in panic as I stared at the picture.

"Anime style, wow. I actually like anime but...yesh how long have you watched her! You got like every detail, even ones I missed!" I looked at her in surprise as she blinked, obviously thinking I would say something else.

She blinked once more. Trying to comprehend what I just said.

She squealed as she ran and picked me up. I quickly went and tried to put my earphones on, but she blocked them. I saw glint as she suplexed me.

"NGAHHH!" She yelled as I looked at her, confused. It seemed familiar but my brain was still fussy...

* * *

 _*flashback*_

 _"Arthur... never forget...dangerous to..." A voice in my memory was trying to warn me about something... Something about universes? I felt something talk again. "Okay Sans...Try not to...from this AU." I heard my voice reply, so it was me talking to a Sans...but it sounded off, and what's an AU? There was more questions than answers at the end as reality returned._

* * *

"Arthur!" Undyne yelled, worried as I groaned, remembering what had transpired, I looked up as she looked back to herself, no longer looking near naked with scars over her body. "I was confused by what happened, it seemed like I blanked out there, you okay?" She told him, helping him up off the white tiled ground. I thought about telling her but saying 'Oh you just randomly suplexed me, screamed something like NGAHHH and looked like someone I think I possibly knew somewhere ' just seemed like it would make her think I was crazy, and I rather not let people know that.

"Um..." I started, unsure on what to say. Thankfully she had me covered.

"It's okay, I didn't think you would know anyways." Undyne said as a tickmark appeared on my face, I hated when someone said something like that, but I kept myself calm as I thought. What was that? It seemed blurred, like something was forcing it not to appear in my mind...on top of that...it seemed incomplete, like something was missing. I thought about telling Undyne but somehow thought against it, after what just happened I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. I instead decided to do some research. I went on over to the computer, Undyne following me in confusion as I started looking up the terms " _Universes and AUs"_ I knew universes, it was a easy topic to understand, but, AUs, Alternate Universes, was a whole 'nother issue. I figured I could just ask Paps later, but maybe it had something to do with how Undyne seemed to turn into someone that looked like her, but acted a bit like Alphys.

"It's fine." I lied as I looked at her, putting on my fake grin once more. She looked at me but said nothing. "Anyways, I got a question for you." I said, another topic coming into my head. "Have you ever experimented on non animated objects?" I asked as I sat down. She blanked as she started stuttering rapidly.

"N-N-No! W-w-Why would I ever d-do such a-ah thing!?" She stuttered, as I sighed.

" **Determination: _"_** I started, her looking at me in fear did nothing to stop me as I kept going. "The force that keeps a human SOUL alive after death, and affects what the SOUL becomes like. The intensity, frequency and overall usability all depends on that one ingredient. However, for as powerful as it is, it's practically poison to a monster, reducing them to combined creatures of their old self. Alive, but dead all in one time. So, if a human can use it to great power, and a monster dies to it, what would happen if you give **Determination** to an inanimate creature? That was what went through your head when you did it, right?" I said as I stared at her with pained eyes, not full of regret or disappointment, but of understanding.

She sighed, tears falling down her face as she handed me a paper, a key, and told me to read.

 _"It's been a few weeks since I was appointed Royal Scientist by Queen Toriel, it's been a bit odd trying to get used to the attention but I hope I'm good enough for the role. I been looking through the journals of the previous Royal Scientist, a man named..."_ The next word seemed to have lasted a couple of lines, being scribbled out multiple times, as if trying to find the name. _"Well, whoever the man was, he left very interesting reports. One focused on one of the major differences between humans and monsters, **Determination** apparently, he studied the effects of **Determination** on the human SOUL, and...how it changes by adding monsters to it."  
_I threw the paper on the ground without reading the rest and pounded the table, walking away as Undyne tried to ask what's wrong.

I couldn't take it. My memory of the beginning wasn't the greatest thanks to the multiple RESETs but I know that was what happened to me. Gaster. I knew that jackass's name like I knew the back of my hand. After that...I had to cool off. I looked around, unaware of my surroundings and feeling that something was wrong, I was picked off the ground as I looked at the hands. It wasn't Paps, Sans, or Undyne and Asgore didn't want to leave the ruins. It was someone else.

"Hi Alphys." I said annoyed as I looked at her, seeing a nerd instead of the super powerful but dumb Alphys.

"H-H-Hi" the stutter reminded me of Undyne as she nervously put me down, a phone dropping out of her back pocket as she ran off. Confused, I picked up the phone, checking what it was. A message was there, directed at me.

"Arthur if you can read this, something is wrong, we keep popping up in another universe, did something wrong happen after you went off?" The message read as I was confused to hell. Went off where? I should know what but my memory has been off since I came back here. Was it from where I was before I came back? I grabbed the phone and tried sending a reply.

"Ring! Hey it's your phone again!" I heard a reply from inside the lab. I walked back inside and saw a different Sans than my own. I got into a fighting stance as he turned to me. He smiled a fake grin as I tensed.

He spoke first. "Hey kid, nice to see you again, you had me _heating up_." He joked as I couldn't stop the chuckle that came out.

"Heh, sorry that it's _burning up_ in this land." I joked back as I heard the groan from Undyne. "So, now that the jokes are out of the way, who are you? I know you're a Sans but not the one I know. Who are yah?" I asked as he looked hurt and surprised.

"Kid, you're...you're joking right? Cmon you know me...right?" He said as he stared at me. "Y-You remember me...right?" He stuttered in something that seemed like concerned sorrow to me as I sighed.

"I feel like I should deep in my heart, but...I can't say I do...there's a huge...blank...in my memories since before I came here. I feel like there's something that wants me to be without the memory of you, but who knows?" I told him, explaining my situation as he turned to Undyne.

"You seem to know him, any idea?" The Sans asked as Undyne shook her head no.

"N-No...but I think Papyrus does...he reminds me of you in a way, maybe you can ask him." Undyne told him.

"I can take you there, I know the way. I have a shortcut." I told him, grabbing his bony hand before he could say anything and snapped my fingers. We fell through my void portal, the end appearing in front of our house.

"Could've warned me first..." the Sans said as he looked dizzy from the trip.

I grinned and continued. "Hey sorry, guess it's a _dizzying_ experience." I joked as he chuckled.

" _Ice_ one." He answered as I knocked on the door.

"Sup Paps! I got a guest with me!" I said as the door opened with magic. Sans shrugged as I pushed him in casually. He looked back at me in annoyance as I stuck my tongue out as a teasing motion. He looked like if he had eyes, he would be rolling them at the moment.

"So, who's the new guy?" Paps said, annoyed that he had to get up. He didn't even glance towards this Sans. I rolled my eyes as I answered.

"A guy that's new." I replied, joking around as I heard chuckles come from both of them. Paps looked on over to the other guy before rapidly getting into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Paps said with seriousness.

However the Sans didn't care. "The new guy." He replied.

I groaned and walked between them, my daggers pointing at both of their necks. "Can you two just talk it out? Paps, this is a...different Sans than our own. Different Sans, this is Paps, my...kinda brother." I told him, feeling awkward that I considered Paps my older brother, even when I had Richard, I tried stopping the tears that came down and failed.

"Y-You okay?" They both said as I ran towards my room.

"That's what he meant when he said that..." Sans said with a light chuckle.

"So, you're a Sans, right?" Paps said cautiously as Sans' grin grew.

"I would be _Sans_ a name if I wasn't." he said as Paps laughed at that.

"Well then, you wanted to talk about something, Arthur doesn't just bring guests with him for no reason." He became serious, getting into a sitting position and stared at the Sans.

"Well, funny you'll mention that. There's something we need to talk about concerning Arthur. Meet me in the lab out back." Sans said as he walked out as Paps looked at him, a bit surprised, but not enough to jump. He sighed.

"Goddamn Arthur, what the hell were you doing before you came back..." Paps mumbled to himself as he walked out, following Sans as I came out of the room with a slick smile.

'Finally I can search the room. Now to see what the hell you been hiding.' I grinned as I sent my portal into the room to check it out, I was surprised when I found a key in there, but soon regretted the action as Paps came in on me.

"Sup." He said, surprising me.

"The sky." I said back as he chuckled.

"Key please?" He said, holding his hand out.

I was sneaky and put a sock on it.

"There you go, the key to your feet." I joked as we both were laughing.

"W-Wow that was bad." Paps was trying his best to stop the laughter but couldn't.

"Y-You should had seen your face when I did that!" I told him as I sighed, wiped the tear from my eye and gave him the key. "T-There, for giving me a good laugh. Man that was funny." I told him as I gave him my peace sign, where I use 2 of my fingers and my thumb to say peace. It only takes 3 times.

"Well here we are." Paps said as he teleported back to the Sans and opened the door, revealing a huge lab, with Arthur sitting down, working on some of the experiments.

Sans took a moment to take that in.

"3." I started as Paps continued.

"2." He said as we both looked at Sans.

"1." We both said as he immediately flipped out.

"THE HELL!?" He said as we burst out laughing.

"I guess it's _Snowden_ to the point where it's freezing hell. Guess pigs can fly since hell froze over." I joked as they could hardly stop the laughter they were desperately trying to suppress.

"God who trained this kid to pun?" Sans asked through his laughter.

"You're looking at him." Paps said, pointing at himself. Sans high fived him as they walked on over to me.

"So, you curious on what I'm working on?" I asked as Sans chuckled menacing.

"We kinda...need to talk about yah and your missing memories." Sans said as the atmosphere dropped.

"I saw the message, but...my head just hurts...I was just working on something that could help..." I pointed to the paper as Paps ripped the paper from Sans' hands.

"You are forbidden to do that. YOU ARE NOT SACRIFICING YOURSELF!" Paps yelled as Sans stared at him in shock, and then at me as he looked at the torn paper.

"Y-You're trying to make the **DT Extraction machine**!?" Sans stared at me in shock as I nodded.

"If we can extract the extra **Determination** trapped in my body, then we can stabilize my magic and my memories." I explained as they both shook their heads.

"Yeah, but if we do use it, it could take ALL of your **Determination** and your life. I'm not taking that risk." Paps said as Sans nodded along.

"We can just wait until it naturally returns, but that may not be possible..." Sans said as his pupils disappeared. His left eye burned a cyan blue as my soul turned blue once more.

"S-Sans! W-What are you doing!" I managed to say in gritted teeth.

"Using...different tactics." Sans cryptically responded as I tried to dodge the multiple bones flying after me. I got nicked by one as my rhythm fell off. I tried summoning my daggers but they seemed warped, what the hell did I fight!? "Knew it." The bones disappeared as he isolated my dagger and I noticed something.

"DON'T!" I yelled, thankfully in time, as he had almost pulled it off of the dagger. "I think it's a trap, like someone wanted out of a trap that I used. Paps! You know how to use void powers, seal it!" I told him, summoning the 5 corrupted daggers of mine. He nodded and summoned a void portal. It worked as the 5 were sucked on into the portal. I sighed in relief as they disappeared.

"That it?" Paps asked as Sans nodded back.

"Yeah, seems like his **Determination** stabilized from that." he replied as I sighed once more.

"Great, when can we get a fucken break..." I said as they nodded.

"Doubt we'll ever get it down here kid." Paps told him as Sans agreed.

"Yeah...Guess not...what asshole decided our fate to be this way..." I asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Sucks, doesn't it." Paps asked as the two with him agreed.

"Life sucks, but as still go on, so Sans, you seemed to last here longer than...the others?" Arthur said, a bit confused at the end as he did not have the knowledge to confirm the statement. Sans' grin seemed to strain at this as he sighed.

"Well that's a bit complicated to explain kid..." He said, refusing to meet Arthur's eyes as Arthur sighed.

"Isn't it always..." Arthur looked back his desk, he got a piece of paper and put it on his desk, starting an experiment as the other two looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe if I do...No...maybe if this calculation fits into this one...damn it how does robotics work again..." Arthur mumbled as he worked on the calculations over multiple papers. Paps took Sans and the two went back into the main house.

"Now, talk. Who the hell are you." Paps said as he stared at Sans, who sighed in response.

"I'm a Sans from another universe, called Origintale. Apparently Arthur's presence is causing our universes to combine as he belongs to both universes, so the universe is trying to balance it out. Because of this, people from my universe seem to be taking the spots of the ones from your world." Sans explained to the best of his ability. Paps looked at Sans and sighed.

"Great, so that's why he didn't stay.. Also explains why he said that Origintale is his universe now. Wish I knew..." Paps beat himself up, getting a cig to calm himself down. "I tried to stop smoking with Arthur in the house and all but old habits die hard..." Paps laughed hollowly as Sans agreed.

"Sorry..." I whispered, having been overhearing them from the lab. I tried stopping the lone tears appearing but it fell. "I'm sorry...I tried to be useful...I don't want to be a nuisance..." I cried to myself, the memories of failing my brother and Paps coming to me, I was a useless SOUL...

* * *

I guess I fell asleep, as I woke up from Paps and Sans shaking my shoulder in a patient manner. I groaned as I woke up, back hurting from sleeping in the chair like that. I looked over to the two of them as they motioned me to follow. I yawned as I got up.

"What's up...?" I asked, the fact I just got up slurring my speech, not like it was perfect before anyways.

"The roof." Paps answered as I just rolled my eyes, smiling a bit.

"Anyways, what's with bringing me in here?" I asked as they looked at each other, seeming like they were debating on which of them should tell.

Paps sighed, his hand at the back of his head as he looked at me.

"Kid, you did something pretty bad...so I have to ask...do you want to stay here or go back to the other universe? You have to choose." Paps said, both staring at me.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **FINALLY!**_

 _ **I GOT IT TO AN ENDING! *Happy dance***_

 _ **Thanks for the wait guys! I don't like making super long chapters as I do like giving you chapters to read...than again like no one reads these stories...but I did try with this one, I hope you like it!**_


	13. True Origins

_**A/N This is a more...cursey chapter. Sorry if you hate the f word thrown left and right but do understand what Arthur is going through this chapter, he is literally the cause for all of this. I think he has a good reason for cussing as much as he does in this chapter.**_

 _ **And no I am not doing this to warrant a T rating, I honestly don't care for that rating system and only put T ratings to be safe.**_

 _ **Also LORE heavy, Arthur's backstory is finally explained and I kinda brush over Sans, Chara, and Frisk's backstory as plotwise it isn't needed. Maybe in a sub series *shrug***_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!  
**_

 _ **for like the 2 of you reading this...**_

* * *

"Kid, you did something pretty bad...so I have to ask...do you want to stay here or go back to the other universe? You have to choose." Paps said, both staring at me.

I blinked.

The fuck? What the hell did I do!? Memory loss is a bitch...I sighed like usual as I looked at the two of them.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked as Paps looked at Sans.

"You know AU's and the connections between them, correct?" Sans said as I shook my head, confused by the word. He sighed as he started to explain. "An AU as you called them stands for Alternate Universes, better known as Parallel universes. These universes all hang under the UNDERTALE universe and consist of an ever-expanding array of universes, created by multiple. You crossed into one that you don't belong in from your origin. After you came from Underswap into OriginTale, your Origin universe changed to OriginTale and stopped being Underswap. However, now that you returned here without the will to go back to OriginTale, both worlds...are merging. It's unknown what will happen the two universes, but the two would merge into a new universe, complete with the memories and or bodies of both worlds. We may have one where this Papyrus and my Papyrus are fused, or we could have both of the separate Papyruses. The point stands that we can't know for sure what would happen if this goes to pass. In fact, the war is still happening in our universe. A war that you caused over telling us of this universe. There are somethings that we can't know. Arthur, it's your decision. I hope you make the right one." Sans explained as he walked away, me and Paps staring at him as he teleported.

"Well fuck you too." I said simply, waving the middle finger on my left finger in the direction where he left. I sighed, looking down. "Great...why do I always cause these messes with my own presence..." Paps looked at me in pity.

"It's not-" He started.

"Don't." I said in a low, warning tone. I knew it was my fault. I did something I shouldn't had like always. That was my fault. It was my responsibility to fix it, but did I truly want to? I like this place. I like this home. Undyne and Paps were awesome...and...the chance of saving my brother was here. I don't know the Richard of their world or even if he's alive. Here, I know he is alive and just...waiting for me. Waiting for me to save him. I have a chance. Should I really...really take that risk?

I snapped back to reality when Paps put a hand on my shoulder.

"I feel like someone from that world wants to talk to you...that worlds' Papyrus, I'll try to be back here as soon as possible. Don't worry." He said as he faded.

Another Papyrus, looking much more like the Sans from this world, took his place soon after.

"WOWIE! IT IS TRULY YOU ARTHUR!" The Papyrus said.

"hi..." I waved.

"HOW ARE YOU?" He said in his loud ass voice.

"Okay I guess.." I said, missing Paps already. I sighed as I looked at Papyrus. He looked confused, and kinda sad.

HUMAN? ARE YOU OKAY? " he asked as he stared at me. I only looked away.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" I chuckled darkly as I walked towards the door, leaving and teleporting to my room, my chest tightened as I looked in the lab that had become my room. Tears refused to stay put as I leaned in the door. It wasn't clear why, but I couldn't stop them. I sat down and looked at the foreign tears falling from the face.

"I can't do anything right..." I said, looking up as I cried fully, my situation crashing down upon me. If I just didn't do anything, then I would have never done this. I would have never had everyone suffer for my mistakes. I hated myself, my mere existence caused misery to others. Why was I born...why did I have to be born? It just makes everyone suffer. I heard footsteps but didn't notice as I couldn't, my failures blinding me to reality as I cried my heart out. I felt something make me pass out as time shifted. I figured it was Sans, as that Papyrus most likely is like the Sans from my world, and doesn't teleport. I enjoyed the sweet release from consciousness as the teary world faded into darkness.

* * *

(Sans POV)

As I knocked out Arthur, I saw the sadness layering his eyes and moved to looking at his SOUL. I summoned Arthur's true one, having done it once before and saw what happened.

Arthur lvl 1 [/ ] 1/20

He was dying. There were cracks tearing up his SOUL from his past, if he didn't get his mature memories back, he would die from the pain of losing his brother like that alone. I also noticed that his level went back down to one, so is the Arthur that was alive before his brother was taken? That would explain the reason he wasn't as cold and disheartened around him, maybe the reason he got so much LOVE was so that he could survive the crushing punishment that he had for a childhood. A father that was never there, feelings of uselessness, his brother being taken away with the experiments that followed would be enough to destroy a normal person by itself, but the fact that he had suffered from this multiple times? Must had ate at his SOUL.

Once this realization upon me, I understood what Arthur was going through. He had all of these memories trapped inside of him that he wanted to set free but couldn't. Most likely that was why he said that in the party hall that day, he needed to get them off his chest, but by doing so, opened up scars that he did not wish to open. He knew that if he did tell us about his memories, he wouldn't be able to handle the pain that came from it. He needed to come here and lose his memories, but couldn't do anything about the link between the worlds. I picked up his limp body, carrying it in my arms as I teleported, trying to get to a doctor, to save him. I had to help him. I felt an arm land on me, seeing Paps and the Paps from this world, both being there as they looked as one.

"I got a plan." They said in union, seemingly one being as I looked at them. Soon the union seemed to separate.

"Who are you!?" I said, confused as he separated into one entity.

"Frisk. I guess this Frisk is dead as I'm now a ghost in this world, but it should end as I head back to ours. I want to help out, just send me into Arthur's mind and I should be able to add some walls to protect him until we can save his brother." Frisk told me as I looked over at Arthur, seeing black marks spreading across his body, symbols of a SOUL about to break. I nodded reluctantly, no time to argue.

Frisk nodded and went inside, as the chaos inside the mind started to push her out. She held on as she looked, seeing a figure in the distance, sitting down, looking like he was about to burst into tears. She walked towards him, seeing the darkness getting closer until it was pitch black. Soon it stopped. She couldn't move forward or away as she was stuck in place. Brightness appeared as it dimmed down, revealing memories.

 _"Richard! Go get some water for tonight!" Arthur's mom said as he sighed._

 _"Sure. Be right back." Richard, Arthur's older brother, replied. He walked out as time seemed to pass as the two waited._

 _"Mom, when is Richard coming back?" the younger Arthur asked as his mom sighed._

 _"I don't know Arthur, I don't know." She answered. Arthur looking disappointed as the scene changed once more.  
_

 _He looked a couple of years older as his mom was on the bed, looking near death as Arthur held her hand, tears coming down his face._

 _"It's okay Arthur...Just promise me...you'll find him, okay?" She gasped the words out as Arthur nodded._

 _"I promise, no matter what, I'll find him. I'll find out what happened to him." Arthur said as his mom smiled._

 _"Thank you..." She said before passing on._

 _Tears fell as the scene changed once more, Frisk becoming more and more sad from each memory attacking her SOUL._

 _'This is it...the big day.' A more mature Arthur, looking around 11 from his 8 year old counterpart from the last memory, stood, looking towards the mountain. He looked back to his old house, frowning as he remembered the memories. He walked to the water source, not expecting to find anything._

 _Glitches. Huge parts of the fountain looked corrupted from what it should be. It wasn't unusual, considering who their neighbors were, The monsters from the Mountain had someone that lived outside the barrier, apparently one that had gotten away. He sighed as he looked through the glitches, adjusting his glasses to get a closer look. A bucket of water and an old thread of Richard's shirt._

 _Arthur looked towards the mountain, DETERMINED to find his brother, his yellow SOUL resonating with his sense of justice to bring Richard home and bring his mom justice. It made sense to him as he climbed the twisting mountain. He wasn't sure exactly on how the humans trapped the monsters, many said they used magic, but if that was true then there would be more advanced technology, like better water supplies. It made no sense to Arthur as he reached the top, exhausted. The mountain illuminated for him as he noticed something in the back. He held the wall, carefully making his way across the narrow pathway. Thankfully, something illuminated the room so he could see the hole and soon he was on the other side. He sighed in relief as he walked towards the light that illuminated the dark entrance. He walked towards the lab, as his SOUL resonated with another, sensing his brother and the close ties they shared. He felt a feeling deep inside, not knowledgeable about his SOUL and knew that his brother was here._

 _He walked inside, making sure to stay out of sight. He looked around, noticing the cameras hidden in the rooms. He gritted his teeth, knowing what would happen if he had a toe out in front of one of those cameras; thankfully he only saw the glint from the camera, and not the camera itself, so he at least was able to stay out of the initial view of the camera. He decided that he needed to find his brother and looked into his pocket, finding his old phone. He put out the camera function and turned it towards the other side of the door, noticing the camera, he quickly moved the phone back.  
_

 _'Shit, did I just get seen!?' Arthur panicked. He looked around, seeing his brother, trapped in a huge tube. Wires attached to many different places in the water-like filled tube. Arthur gritted my teeth once more as I took a deep breath and quietly and quickly made his way towards Richard, avoiding the cameras that plaqued the lab. I got close before a door on the other side opened._

 _"Who's causing this fuss this time?" A skeleton entered the room as Arthur realized this Richard wasn't the only one in a test tube. Many creatures were trapped in similar test tubes as he looked around from the better view. The skeleton walked towards him as hollow footsteps rang. Arthur tensed, was he noticed? He listened as the footsteps got louder as a noise started ringing out. It stopped as he remained tense. The skeleton walked in front of his brother's test tube and stopped. A floating... Head!? Followed him on his right as the skeleton stared. The head moved and turned around as Arthur quickly moved back behind his cover, bug it was too late. A blue aura surrounded him as he was picked up, the skeleton staring at him._

 _"Um. Hi, can I get my brother back?" Arthur said, thinking that being nice would work. It didn't, as a heart appeared in front of him, yellow in color._

 _"A yellow SOUL huh? I won't give your brother without a FIGHT, he's important for my research." The skeleton calmly said in front door the now confused Arthur. Though Arthur soon snapped out of his astonishment in time to dodge the multiple lasers aiming at both him and his SOUL. He figured that it was connected to it and nodded to himself. He closed his eyes as his sense of presence seemed to fade away as he got two twin daggers out.  
_

 _"Release my brother." Arthur said in a too-calm voice, as it seemed to reek with blood lust. His grin added to that feeling as the skeleton didn't even flinch back._

 _"No, my test subject is staying here." Gaster replied as Arthur rose his head, showing crimson-blue eyes and a grin that downright terrified Frisk as he twisted his head to the side.  
_

 _"Test subject? That means you experimented on him, correct?" Arthur asked in a giggly voice as Gaster nodded. Arthur chuckled hollowly, like Sans did when he saw Chara. The chuckle grew into laughs and then Arthur glared at him. "That means I get to make you suffer for making my family suffer!" Arthur answered in a crazed mess. This was not the Arthur Frisk knew. This was someone that was tortured and wanted revenge. This was the first timeline of the two worlds._

 _Arthur rushed Gaster and sidestepped like he was going to attack, but instead sidestepped downwards and struck him. His SOUL couldn't be hurt but he knew it hurt. He grinned as he kept the pace growing, adding his daggers to the mix. He jumped back as he clicked the back of both daggers as chains connected to the dagger blade were unleashed, he did a sweep with the chained dagger as Gaster caught it, Arthur grinned as he jumped and pulled the dagger back, clicking the back on the second dagger and rushing Gaster. Gaster let go as Arthur clicked the back once more and used a second sweep, Gaster dodged, but Arthur continued and used the first dagger in a sweep. Gaster dodged and caught it as Arthur pulled them back, launching himself at Gaster._

 _"So predictable." Gaster grinned as a Gaster Blaster appeared in front of him. Arthur's eyes widened as he tried to block it before the bright burst of light spread. That was Arthur's first **Game Over** of many._

Frisk blinked as the memory went away as she trembled, understanding attacking her as she imagined the horrors Arthur went through. Her LOVE went up slowly, from 1 to 2 before a hand went onto her shoulders as the LOVE went back down to one. She looked up.

Arthur stood there with a light smile.

"You shouldn't be in my head you know. It's not a nice place to visit. Also why are you a ghost?" Arthur said, until noticing the fact that Frisk was a ghost and questioning it.

Frisk shrugged, much to Arthur's annoyance, as she looked around.

"Sans wants yah, I came to get you, you kinda flipped out on us, your SOUL seems ready to crack." Frisk said bluntly as Arthur sighed.

"I noticed. Sad I can't do anything about it, my magic isn't recovered so my LOVE can't go back until then, that personalty you know, that was from my LOVE, and helps me keep myself from falling to my sins. However, I can't do anything until my magic is recovered. Sucks, I know." Arthur explained as he knelled down to Frisk. "Look, I appreciate the help, but if someone else has to suffer through this, I would regret it, don't make me regret my sins. Okay Frisk?" Arthur pleaded.

"No." Frisk shook her head. "You don't have to suffer alone! Everyone here is here to help! All of our pasts are bad, we know it. Sans had to deal with Chara, Chara had to deal with Asriel's death and I...well it's a story for another day..." Frisk looked back up at Arthur. "So you don't have to suffer alone, I know you keep that LOVE as a shield, but now it's time to let us help you. Okay?" Frisk asked as Arthur tried to keep his composure.

Key word.

Tried.

It was a gate just fell down as tears came out of Arthur's eyes as Frisk hugged him. He cried and cried as Frisk took his burden.

That was when Arthur remembered that he was no longer alone. He had people to be with, he could live again. Frisk smiled as she led him out of his tramatic past and into the present.

I was shocked when Frisk told me what happened. All of that, and he still managed to live? I stopped trying way before then on RESET 49 but he kept going. Not too live, but to keep it going. He dealt with losing his brother, his mother, and being kidnapped by Gaster for about 3 to 4 hundred RESETs now. Was there truly any point to keep going?

I was pushed back into reality soon after with a very real question.

"Hey guys...what happened to Gaster? Like I know we went into my home universe but shouldn't there be a Gaster here to? One even more deadly than yours?" Arthur asked as Frisk held him up barely as he leaned on her shoulder for support. My pupils disappeared as the thought hit my head as Arthur tensed.

"Please say you didn't forget about Gaster. Ugh, well he's on the surface with my brother, but he most likely CAN go back down here, we need to get to hotlands and to the Core FAST." Arthur blanked as he looked at the two.

"What about Frisk?" I said, pointing to the ghost.

"She can stay with me, it's safer for her." Arthur replied calmly, obvious understanding the situation and acting accordingly to keep everything safe.

I sighed like I have been doing for some time at this point. I looked at Arthur and smiled. I looked at his LOVE and saw it was not 20, 21, or 1. It was both 20 AND 1. I was shocked but looking at Frisk I understood, she had taken some of his LOVE to protect him. I was concerned about her, but he needed the help. He smiled as he started trying to get up by himself and succeeded in getting up on his own as he started limping towards me. He sighed and held his hand out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said as I felt my composure start to crumble. His smile cracked.

"Didn't know that the situation got that bad, sorry that it took a while. If Frisk wasn't here than I would never be able to memories and the same thing would happen. I got an idea; however, I can't do it alone and I need everyone's help. From your world and my world. We need everyone." Arthur said as my brain went to work to understand. My eyes faded.

"Are you trying to combine the two worlds?" I asked as his smile grew into a grin.

"Knew you would catch on Sans." He smirked. He was plotting something, but he was always a step ahead of me. My grin was a bit forced.

"Fine, explain." I said in annoyance.

"If we combine the worlds, it will create a new universe, taking our universes and making one more. The other two universes would be like we weren't even there to begin with and all of us will be in the new one." Arthur explained, leaving some points out for the sake of time. He just stared at me.

I sighed. "It could work, but god you are playing with dangerous forces. Think about it, Chara in our universe was misunderstood and we cleared that up, what about this universe's Chara...or Frisk in this case." I said, pausing when saying Frisk. My mind clicked that Frisk was a ghost, because that her counterpart was dead already.

"Don't worry, I think I can do this. I just got to head to one place with you and everyone else from your universe." Arthur said as he grinned deviously. I was kinda worried.

"I hope you do. Well, I go get everyone, where do you want them to head up at?" I asked as he smirked.

"Where else? Remember where all of the timelines converge. The one place where no one here has made it to. The Throne room, where Queen Toriel resides." Arthur said as I stared. I was curious on why I haven't seen Tori, but I thought she was still in the ruins! I panicked as Arthur sighed. "Relax, I think that if this universe had a 'name' it would be, Underswap, it seems like a swap of your world, as the only real thing that hasn't changed is the genders of everyone." Arthur told me.

"Well, is it still the same path?" I asked.

"If the Throne room lies behind Hotland and the Core than yeah. But there is a problem. this world's Alphys. I'm better friends with this world's Undyne and Paps, but even me and Paps couldn't overpower this world's Alphys." Arthur said with a deadpan face.

"yup seems like the same path." I said, reverting back to an old font. Arthur glared at me as he hated me talking with no caps, but I cared not.

"Sans, no." Arthur warned.

"sans yes" I grinned.

"Ugh." Arthur groaned in frustration.

"Guys, let's just start heading to Hotland." Frisk added as Arthur sighed in defeat, grinning, I took victory with a sigh.

I started moving ahead, but I saw them hanging back in the corner of my eye. I sighed as I knew they were gonna catch up and not tell me what they were doing.

I took a shortcut.

* * *

 **(Arthur's POV)**

I sighed as Sans went through the shortcut and smiled lightly. Frisk smiled as well as we knew what to do.

"Sadly I can't go there, it's only reserved for one ending I can't get. I don't even know what happens after _that_ certain battle." I said as I knew what Frisk was thinking. Asgore, if everyone swapped, he would be in the Ruins, but I can't enter there. The door won't open for me, so.

Frisk stared at me and glinted. Her eyes filled with Determination as she dragged me.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" I yelled in surprise, but no response came. I sighed as she dragged me off to who knows where.

I must have dozed off as Frisk lightly slapped me awake. I blinked a bit and soon rushed to my feet when I found out I was INCHES FROM FUCKEN LAVA! Needless to say I glared at Frisk as she smiled.

"Thought you were the nice one..." I mumbled as she smiled.

"Doesn't mean I'm the innocent one." She answered as I sighed.

"Great, so we're in Hotland?" I asked, dropping the topic as she nodded.

"We're taking the backway, if we get to Alphys and the Core fast, this is done with." She explained as I nodded.

"Let's not fight Mettaton, he's annoying." I said, annoyance plain on my face as she agreed.

"Well let's get started." She said as I looked ahead with a sigh.

"Yeah."


End file.
